Danny Phantom ( Ultimate Crossover)
by Wizkid222
Summary: Timmy moves to Amity Park after his world was taken over by the anti fairies and pixies. Danny, Danielle and Timmy all team up to eventually defeat the Anti Cosmo. But as Timmy stays in Amity he will meet new friends and new foes. DaniXTimmy, DannyXKim,{15 reviews and i will think about a sequel. 30 and a Sequel will happen} I own nothing. Will later become a harem.
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTION

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following

Danny Phantom

The Fairly Odd Parents

Chapter 1

(New Mission)

Danny is flying over Amity Park searching to see if any ghosts where out. So far today Danny has already fought the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. Danny decides to head to the park to meet up with Tucker and Sam. When Danny arrives he see an odd looking space craft fall from the sky. It crashes in the park and Danny decides to go and investigate. Sam and Tucker also decide to see what happened so they head to the crash site and sees Danny. "What is that thing" Tucker asks keeping his distance. "Looks like some kind of space pod" Sam says. Danny changes back to Danny Fenton and walks toward the pod. Danny goes to touch the pod but steps back as the pod opens. A small child steps out of the pod. He is young and is wearing a pink shirt and a pink hat. He also has buck teeth and a green and pink pencil in his shirt pocket. He looks around and then sees Danny and his friends. He slowly walks toward Danny while Tucker and Sam back away. "Hello Danny" the boy says. Danny looks at the boy carefully. "Don't you remember it's me" he says. "Timmy? is that you" he asks. "We have to get somewhere…somewhere private" he asks.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: The Great Fairy War**_

Danny leads Timmy and the gang back to Fenton Works. They head down to the lab and they all take a seat. "Danny who is this kid" Tucker asks.

"This is Timmy." Danny replies. Tucker examines the buck toothed kid. "Isn't this the kid that helped us defeat the Syndicate?" Sam asks. "You when Danny teamed up with the kid with the weird hair and the talking sponge?" Tucker asks. "Yep" Danny replies.

"So why are you here Timmy" Sam asks. "Well its sort of a long story" Timmy replies. "Its ok we have plenty of time" Tucker says. "Ok then, but only until Cosmo and Wanda wake up" he says.

 _Flashback_

Timmy was sent to Fairy World for an important meeting. "Turner we have some bad news" he says. "What is so important that you had to call me here?" Timmy asks. "Fairy World is at war Turner" Jorgen says. "You can't be serious Jorgen" Wanda says. Cosmo doesn't pay attention t all and eats a burrito.

"Who are the fairies at war with" Timmy asks. "The anti fairies and the pixies" Jorgen replies. "So does this mean we have to go to war?" Cosmo asks. "No puny fairy, it is too late we have already lost." Jorgen says upset. "How did you lose" Timmy asks. "Mr. Crocker was with them as has his magic from before" Jorgen says.

"If we already lost, why did you call us here" Cosmo asks. "So I could send you all to another world" Jorgen replies. "What world are we going to" Wanda asks. "You will be moving to Amity Park" Jorgen replies. "Wanda but what about Poof?" Wanda asks very concerned. "Don't worry puny fairy Poof was already sent their and is being protected by Sparky" Jorgen says. "What about Chloe when will we see them?" Cosmo asks concerned.

"They are all safe, but don't look for them it will cause more trouble" Jorgen says. "Turner get in my ship and we will send you to Amity Park" Timmy's alien friend Mark says.

Without anymore questions Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were sent into the spacecraft. They then flew into a portal. Jorgen and Mark waved by and prepared for the worst.

 _ **END of FLASHBACK**_

"So that's what happened, any questions" the buck toothed kid asked.

"First up who are Chloe, Poof, and Sparky?" Danny asks.

" Chloe is my new neighbor who has to share my fairies, Poof is Cosmo and Wanda's baby aka my fairy god brother and sparky is my fairy dog" Timmy replies. "All right then" Danny said. "Also I was wondering...if I could stay here till Jorgen can solve the problem back home." Timmy asks looking down.

"Uh sure that shouldn't be a problem...just that you're going to have to follow some rules. The buck toothed child nods. Rule number one: stay indoors. Rule two: Never tell anyone Danny Fenton is the ghost boy aka Phan tom aka Inviso-Bill. Rule 3: Don't go to school. Danny finished telling Timmy the rules and Cosmo and Wanda begin to wake up.

"Hello Danny and friends" Wanda says as she and Cosmo transform from pencils to fairies. "Hello" both Tucker and Sam replies. "So you guys are magical fairies" Tucker asks with a grin on his face.

"Yup that's me" Cosmo said happily. Suddenly Danny's older sister Jazz comes down.

"Hey Danny and friends." Jazz then notices a small buck toothed kid with a pink hat. She also sees a pink and green floating creature with wings, wands and a crown. "Uh Danny who are they?" She asked confused.

"Hello my name is Timmy Turner and these are my fairy god parents..." Timmy said before his fairies cut in. "I'm Cosmo..." The green haired fairy says. "And im Wanda" the pink haired fairy says.

"This is an old friend Jazz, he will be staying with us...I'll explain later." Danny says. "Ok, Just came to tell you I will be back in a while" she waves and leaves.

"So where do I sleep?" Timmy asks. "In my room "Danny says as he shrugs his shoulders.

 _With Jazz_

After Jazz leaves from tutoring a kid she walks back home. As she walks she bumps into someone. "Im so sorry" Jazz apologizes as she helps up a young girl.

"Do you know who Danny Fenton is" the little girl asks. "Danny is my brother why do you ask?" she replies.

"Can you take me to him, im his cousin" she says.

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

 _After Tucker and Sam left_

Danny's Room 4:00pm Sunday

"So...Timmy any idea where Crocker is?" Danny asks. The buck toothed kid thinks. Timmy then nods.

"Danny you still fight ghosts right?" Timmy asks with a smile on his face. "Uh yeah, I usually fight till early in the morning sometimes" Danny says. "Would you like me to help you?" Timmy asks.

"Timmy don't you think fighting ghosts will be... I don't know dangerous" Wanda says concerned. "Nag Nag Nag, when isn't Timmy doing something dangerous" Cosmo says.

"If you're up to it I guess you could help me" Danny says. Timmy jumps up in excitement. "But how will you fight them?" Danny asked. Timmy's smile soon left his face as he thought. "Cosmo, Wanda I wish I had my costumes." Timmy asks.

Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and grants Timmy's wish knowing exactly what he needs. Timmy holds a red ring in his hand and puts it on.

"What's that" Danny asked confused. "It's a ring, when I push the button on the side become Cleft the boy chinned wonder" Timmy says. Danny scratches the back of his head. "If you say so." Danny says.

"I have a question." Timmy says. "Yeah Timmy" Danny replies. "Not that I care but why can't I go to school?" Timmy asks. "It's very simple, you don't exist in this universe and I don't want the Guys in White coming after you". Danny replies.

"Who are the Guys in White" Wanda asks concerned.

"A government group the deals with the paranormal, 'Phantom' is there top priority" Danny says.

Wanda could tell the G.I.W has been giving Danny a rough time. Cosmo wasn't paying much attention. Mainly because he was trying to find something fun to do. Just then Danny heard someone coming to his room. Wanda poofed Cosmo and herself into birds right outside his window. Timmy decided to hide in Danny's closet. Danny hears someone knock at the door. He opens it and sees Jazz. He then lets out a sigh of relief.

"Danny you have someone here to see you" Jazz says. "Who is it?" Danny asks confused.

Who could be here to see him? It couldn't be anyone bad if she was so calm. Just then a small girl about Timmy's age tackle Danny to the ground for a hug.

"Danielle?" Danny asks surprised to see his cousin. "I've been looking for you Danny, I have nowhere else to go" Danielle says. "I guess you can stay here, your family" Danny says smiling. Danny signals for Timmy and his fairies to come out.

As Timmy walks out he spots a girl about his age. Her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a blue hoodie and red shorts. Timmy realized what was happening and snapped out of it.

"Are you sure she can be trusted" Timmy asks eyeing the girl suspioucly. "Yes, I'm positive that my cousin here will keep your secret" Danny replies.

"Hello many name is Danielle, but I prefer Dani with and me" she says extending her hand. Timmy shakes her hand. "I'm Timmy…Danny's friend from another universe." Timmy says.

"And I'm Cosmo one of Timmy's magical fairy god parents" Cosmo says as he poofs inside. "And I'm Wanda, nice to meet you Dani" Wanda says.

"Danny… can I stay with you" she asks looking down. "Of course you can" Danny says. Dani then hugs then Danny. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" Dani says happily. Danny chuckles.

"I have an idea guys" Danny says. Both Dani and Timmy look at him. "What is it" Timmy asks confused. " While I'm at school tomorrow you guys will handle the ghosts, after school we will all meet up to fight as a team" Danny explains. "That's a great idea, but can he defend himself" Dani says. Timmy was about to say something but Danny cut in. "Trust me Dani" Danny says. "I trust you" Dani replies.

"I have an idea" Cosmo says. Wanda seems surprised and wonders if it is a good idea. "What is it Cosmo?" Timmy asks. "Why don't we be Danny's pet goldfish" Cosmo says. "That's a great idea" Wanda says surprised at Cosmo's idea. "Danny tell your parents you got three pet goldfish…Me, Cosmo and Wanda" Timmy adds.

"Ok then" Danny replies. "It's getting late, we should go to bed" Jazz says as she yawns. "She is right, goodnight everyone" Danny says.

Cosmo and Wanda poof Timmy and Dani inside of a castle in a fishbowl. Cosmo and Wanda go to their room and rests. Timmy and Danielle go to their own rooms.

 _MONDAY 1:47am_

Timmy is still up since he is bored. He goes to the living room but hears someone in the kitchen. He sees Danielle looking around. "What are you doing up" Timmy asks. Dani turns around a little startled. "Can't sleep, what about you?" Dani says. "Not tired, I once went a couple weeks without sleep" Timmy says bragging a little.

"We should go to bed though… we have to fight ghosts for Danny" Timmy says. "Alright then" Dani says going to as she heads to bed. Timmy drinks a glass of milk and the falls asleep on the kitchen floor.

 _MONDAY 7:00 am Middleton_

 _\_ Kim hears her watch beep and knows she is needed. She looks at her watch and is greeted by her good friend Wade. "What's the stitch Wade" Kim says. "You have a very important job Kim" Wade replies. "What's the mission?" Kim asks. "You have to move somewhere for 6 months Kim" Wade says. "What, why" Kim asks not wanting to go. "An organizations called the Guys In White need you to stop a ghost named Phantom." Wade replies. "A ghost? Are you messing with me Wade" Kim asks not believing him. "Trust me in Amity Park ghosts are everywhere" Wade says.

"He has a record of saving the tow" Wade says. "Then why must I stop him" Kim interrupts. "Cause he kidnapped the mayor and he almost got several people blown up" Wade says. "Ok then...guess I don't have a choice" Kim says defeated.

"You will attend Casper high school with Ron" Wade says. "Wait Ron is coming?" she says confused. "Yep his cover name is Robert Jones, your name is Kimberly West...Ron already knows and is packing as we speak" Wade says. "Okay then, you will both wear and helmet that covers your head, we don't want people to know your identity" Wade says. "Alright" Kim replies. "You will start tomorrow" Wade adds. "See you later Wade" she hangs up/

 _Amity Park 3:30pm_

Timmy is in his cleft attire and Dani is now the ghost girl. They are out on patrol. Timmy jumps buildings as Dani fly's by him. Timmy soon spots a ghosts in an alleyway. "Hey Dani, I think I found one" Timmy says.

It is none other than the Box Ghost.

"Looks like our first job will be easy" Dani says.

The Box ghost is searching for boxes in the alley. "Stop right there Box Ghost" Timmy says. The Box Ghost quickly turns around and spots the ghost girl with a kid in red. "BEWARE the power of my deadly boxes" Box Ghost says.

"Seriously, boxes that's what you're going to beat us with" Timmy says laughing. Dani simply pulls out the thermos and the blue ray sucks him in.

"That was too easy, we barely did anything" Danielle says. "Lets me up with Danny" Timmy says. Dani nods and they go to Fenton Works.

 _Fenton Works-Danny's Room 5:00pm_

Timmy takes off his suit and Danielle transform back. Just then Danny walks in his room.

"How was today you two?" Danny asks as he drops his bag.

"It was boring" Timmy says. "All we did was catch the Box Ghost" Dani adds.

"Guys I'm afraid we have some bad news." Wanda says as she and Cosmo poof into the room. "How bad?" Danny asks. "Crocker and many of your enemies are here in Amity Timmy" Wanda says.

"Enemies like who" Dani asks. "Crocker, Dark Laser, Vicky, the Bronze Kneecap, the Titanium Toenail, the Nega Chin, and Francis." Cosmo says. "Wow you actually have enemies, but how dangerous are they?" Dani asks not impressed.

"Crocker is obsessed with revealing my fairies to the world, he may just be a middle aged teacher with an ear on his neck but he can be very dangerous" Timmy says seriously. "Don't worry Timmy we will be ready to fight your enemies" Danny says placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get some rest" Wanda says. They all agree and go to bed. They were all going to need it.

 _A bus not too far from Amity Park_

I child steps of the bus and sighs. He hopes he could get a fresh start away from his sister and father. He moved to Amity Park by himself to study the ghosts there. He has also enrolled in a school named Casper High. Due to his indigence he was allowed to go to school with three other teens though he is only twelve years old.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Day

 _Tuesday 7:00a.m Kim and Ron's new apartment_

"You ready for school KP?" Ron asks. "I guess so" Kim says as she gets ready. Rufus pokes his head out of Ron's pocket. "I hope nobody recognizes us" Kim says. "Let's get going Kimberly" Ron says. "Alright Robert" Kim replies as they head to Casper High.

 _Casper High 8:00 Mr. Lancer's Class_

Mr. Lancer the school's vice principal and teacher just receives news that they will be having a few new students. The students talk while Danny, Tucker, and Sam talk about Dani and Timmy.

"So how well are Timmy and Danielle doing their job" Sam whispers. "Pretty good, they defeated the Box Ghost faster than I would of" Danny replies. As Tucker is about to speak he is interrupted by Mr. Lancer.

"Alright class, settle down" Mr. Lancer says. The class quiets down. "Now today we have three new students" Mr. Lancer says surprised. The other students also look surprised.

"Three knew students….isn't that odd" Tucker whispers. "Your right, but it's probably nothing to worry about" Danny replies. Just than the three new kids walked into the classroom. Two of them were boys and the other was a girl. One of the boys looked a little young to be in there class. The girl looked a little nerdy, she was going to be at the bottom of the list. The older boy looked average…but a little clumsy. The younger boy, he had some weird symbol on his shirt. He wore a coat over it though.

"Welcome to Casper High, first we have Kimberly West" Mr. Lancer announces. "Anything you want to say" Mr. Lancer asks. She shakes her head no. "You can go have a seat next to Tucker, the boy in the red hat" Mr. Lancer adds. She quietly goes to her seat. "Next we have…Robert Jones" Mr. Lancer says. "Anything you would like to say" Mr. Lancer asks.

"I'm just glad to be here and I hope we could be friends in the future" Ron says. "You can have a seat up front: Mr. Lancer says. Ron nods and walks to his seat. After he sits Mr. Lancer begins to speak.

"Last we have Dib Membrane, anything you want to add" Mr. Lancer.

"I'm Dib, I am only 13 years old and I am very interested in paranormal stuff, I just moved here from my old skool" Dib says. "Well you here in Amity Park we have many ghost encounters, you should look into it" Mr. Lancer says. He nods and takes the last open seat closet to the door. After class the students head to the cafeteria. Kim and Ron walk together, Danny and his friends are already at their table. The 'unpopular' table.

"Do you think we should invite those new kids over here?" Sam asks. "Does not matter to me" Danny replies. "So who's going to ask them?" Sam asks. Danny looks over to Tucker and Sam does the same.

"Why do I have to?" Tucker asks. "Just go" Sam yells. Tucker sighs and goes to Kim and Ron. Kim and Ron are talking about the mission but sees Tucker walking over to them.

"Hello Kimberly and Robert…would you like to sit with me and my friends?" Tucker asks. Kim and Ron look at each other.

"Sure" Ron says. Tucker walks back to his table with Ron and Kim.

"Hello my name is Danny Fenton" Danny says. "I'm Sam" Sam adds.

"Nice to meet you guys" Kim says. "We are what you call the unpopular group" Tucker says. "If you want to go you can, we wouldn't want you to go through what we do" Tucker adds. "It's fine, they don't seem like the friendliest people" Kim say.

Dib is wandering the school on his own. He walks outside and hears a noise. He eagerly runs toward the action. He stops when he sees a ghost fighting a ghost girl and a kid in a suit. He eagerly watched as they beat the ghost with the flaming goatee. After the two defeat the ghost Dib decides to walk up to them.

"Hello" Dib says.

When he says this Timmy and Danielle look at Dib.

"I wish to ask you some questions "Dib says. "To tired…maybe later" Timmy says as he yawns. Dani flies Timmy out of there and to Fenton Works.

"That was close" Dani says. "Yea, he almost talked to us" Timmy says laughing. "Not funny, he had a symbol on his shirt…could be G.I.W" Dani says worried. "Don't worry, he asked first and didn't shoot." Timmy replies.

 _6:00 Dib's House_

Dib walks inside his house and goes to his room. The house was quiet due to his father and sister not living with him. He smiles and opens a notebook. He writes about the two ghost hunters he met and draws a picture of them. Tomorrow he was going to get ready to fight ghosts himself. Though he quit from the Swollen Eyeballs he still did whatever he could to protect the earth. He smiled as a plan formed in his head. He began to work on his gadgets. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kim Possible

 _Wednesday After School_

Danny has just finished a long boring day of school. He transforms into Phantom so he can meet up with Timmy and Dani. "Hey guys" Danny says. "Hi Danny, you ready to go?" Dani asks.

"Yeah I'm ready" Danny replies. "Then let's go, I want to fight as a team" Timmy says.

"Let's see if you too can keep up" Danny says as he laughs and flies off. Dani quickly flies after Danny. Timmy decides to jump rooftops nearby since he can't fly. They go out on patrol but so far they have encountered no ghosts.

 _With Kim and Ron_

"You ready to go KP?" Ron asks. "Yeah just give me a minute" Kim says putting on her helmet. Ron does the same and the two walk out of their apartment. They walk across the rooftop looking for their target. Ron sees green blasts of energy in the distance.

"KP I saw something green over there" Ron says as he points to where he saw it. "Then let's go to it" Kim says as she runs to the seen. Ron follows far behind because he cannot keep up. Kim stops as she spots Phantom along with two other kids. "I found them Ron" she says quietly. "Wait who is that kid, he has a helmet that covers their face just like yours." Ron says pointing to a kid spying on Phantom.

"I don't know, you stop that kid and I will handle Phantom" She says as she goes to confront Phantom.

Danny, Danielle and Timmy has just captured Skulker. Timmy turns around and spots someone right behind them. "Who are you?" Timmy asks. Danny and Danielle turn around and spot the person standing there.

"Step away from Phantom kid" Kim says to Timmy. "What's your name" she adds.

"I'm Cleft, and Phantom is my friend" Timmy answered. "This is your last warning kid" Kim says getting ready to fight.

"Phantom, Danielle get out of here I'll hold her off" Timmy says. They nod and the fly away.

"You let them get away" Kim yells. She runs and Cleft and kicks him in the stomach. Cleft quickly gets up and runs away. Kim chases after him as she slowly catches up to him. Cleft stops because he ran to a dead end with nowhere left to run. He turns around and sees her standing a few feet away.

"You're going to come with me for interfering with my mission." Kim says

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Cleft says as Dani phases him through the ground. Kim sighs in defeat and goes to find Ron. She then spots Ron chasing a kid. The kid gets away and he turns around to see Kim standing behind him.

"Any luck with getting Phantom?" Ron asks. "Nope, a kid named Cleft stopped me. He seems to be friends with Phantom" she replies. "That kid I was chasing was spying on Phantom. He said paranormal creatures is his thing and we should leave this to the experts." Ron says. "Experts, that gives me an idea" Kim says smiling. Kim and Ron head home as she tells Ron her plan. Rufus sticks his head out of Ron's pocket but then retreats when Kim mentions ghosts.

 _Later at Dib's house_

Dib heads home after his encounter with Ron. He takes off his helmet and sits down on his couch. "Those two are going to get in my way, I have to find out if those ghosts work for Zim" he says to himself. 'I don't know what you're up to Zim but you're not going to take over the earth, I will stop you if it's the last thing I do'. He smiles and thinks of a plan to speak to Phantom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Agent Mothman

Thursday and Friday were tough days for Dib. On Thursday he started to get bullied by Dash and the football team. On Friday he got tons of homework to do given to him by Mr. Lancer. He still thought that it was better than Ms. Bitter's class. After school on Friday Dib decided he would need new equipment if he was going to talk to Phantom. He knew Phantom appeared whenever other ghosts were around. Dib was sitting on his couch wondering when he should strike. Later that day he got bored so he put on his helmet and went to look for Phantom. After a while Dib spotted Phantom with the Ghost girl, and Cleft. Phantom and his group were talking on a rooftop. This was the moment he was waiting for. He walks toward Phantom but Cleft alerts them and they all face Dib.

"Hello Phantom and friends" Dib says looking at the group. "I just want to ask you guys a few questions" he adds. Danny, Danielle, and Timmy whisper to each other.

"What do you think guys" Timmy whispers. "I don't trust him" Dani says. "I trust him, if he wanted to attack us he would of already" Danny says.

"Alright you can ask us some questions, but we want some information on you" Danny says to the boy.

"Sounds like a deal" Dib say. "But let's go someplace private" he adds.

"We want to know your identity kid" Cleft says. "We can't just be followed by some kid we don't know" Dani adds.

"Only if you guys do the same" Dib says smiling under his helmet. "Hmmm..." Danny thinks.

"What do you guys think" Danny asks. "I say we should, I don't know why but I feel like I trust him." Timmy says.

"If Timmy trusts him I do to she says" backing up her friend.

"You have a deal...um what do we call you?" Danny asks.

"You may call me Agent Mothman" Dib says.

"Alright let's get to Fenton Works" Timmy says. Danny nods and picks up Dib flying him to Fenton Works. Danielle carries Timmy to Fenton Works. Once they reach Fenton Works the go to the basement. They phase through the walls and they drop Dib and Timmy in the lab. Dib looks around in awe but because his helmet is on they can't see his expression. Danny makes sure that no one is home and locks the door to the lab.

"Alright, so we take turn answering each other's questions" Timmy asks.

"That's right" Dib replies. "We ask the first question" Danielle says smiling. Dib nods and Danny's group huddles thinking of what to ask.

"First question...

 **{Cliff Hanger, To be continued in Chapter 7 Don't forget to review}**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New Ally

"First question…who do you work for" Danielle asks.  
"I work for nobody, I used to be part of an organization but I left" Dib replies. Danny raises an eyebrow. "What organization" Danny asks hoping it's not the G.I.W. "The Swollen Eyeballs" Dib says.

"I left because I wasn't really respected there. My only friend there was Agent Darkbootie I was also there youngest member, he was the only one that believed me" Dib adds. Danny nods. "My turn" Dib says. They all wonder what Agent Mothman will ask. "Are you guy's good guys or bad guys" Dib asks. Timmy and Danielle laugh when he says 'Agent Darkbootie'.

"We are good guys" they all reply. Dib takes out a notebook and takes notes. Dib knows eventually that they could ask him his identity but he honestly didn't care. Danny thought of the next question to ask Mothman.

"Why did you want to talk to us" Danny asks.

"I wanted to know if you were good before I attacked you, you could have been like...him" Dib says remembering his arch nemesis. "Who is 'him" Cleft asks. "My turn to ask a question" Dib says quickly. Fine" Cleft says upset.

"I want to know who all of you are" Dib says with a smile knowing nobody can see it. Danny, Danielle, and Cleft look at each other.

"We all reveal ourselves at the same time...got it" Danny says. "Sure" Dib replies.

"3" Cleft says getting ready to change back.

"2" Danielle says about to change back.

"1" Danny says about to change.

"Now" Dib yells. Once he says 'Now' Cleft reveals himself to be a boy Dib never met. The ghost girl it seems he had never seen either. But he takes a good look at Phantom and realizes it is the raven haired teen from school. Dib took off his disguise and looked at Danny.

"Aren't you Dib form school" Danny asks. Dib nodded slowly.

"Aren't you Danny From school" Dib asks. Danny nods slowly. "Have we met before" Danny asks. "I don't know, you seem familiar" Danny replies.

"Wait a minute...I remember you were with uh...Jimmy was it, and SpongeBob and ZIM" he says the last name in annoyance.

"Dib? Didn't you team up with Technus, Plankton, Beautiful Gorgeous and Tlaloc?" Danny asks.

"If you're good why were you with them" Timmy asks." Because I refuse to be on Zim's side. I only went with the villains because I knew Zim would be plotting something." Dib says.

"Wait you know this guy?" Dani asks. Danny nods. "I would like to know who those two are" Dib points to Timmy and Danielle.

"I'm Danielle or Dani for short, I am Danny's clone/cousin" she say. "I'm Timmy Turner, I come from another world in a place called Dimsdale. Dib nods and writes in his book.

"By any chance do you still have that weapon from the island" Dib asks curiously.

"I don't but I can now cone myself without it" Danny says. "What about you" Danny asks.

"You mean my Water Balloon Launcher 2.0...yes I have that along with a ton of other weapons just in case Zim returns" Dib says.

"Hey Dib want to join our team?" Danny asks. Dib looks surprised at what Danny just asked him. Someone actually wants to be on his team. But before he could answer Danielle spoke.

"First I want to know what this kid is capable of" Dani says. "I agree, I want to know that he won't bring us down" Timmy adds.

"I'm not too surprised you don't believe me but it doesn't matter. Let's go to my house so I can tell you what I went through and all my gear" Dib offered.

"Alright then, let's go" Danny said. With that they all headed to Dib's house. But little did they know three figures were watching from a distance. It was known other than Kim, Ron and a mysterious figure.

 _With Kim and Ron a few minutes early_

"So you're going to give us some help...right?" Ron asks.

"Of course I wouldn't want you to fight Phantom and his friends without help" Vlad said.

"So who will be helping?" Kim asks.

"Her name is the Red Huntress she said she saw Phantom by Fenton Work's" Vlad says.

"Thanks for the info, don't worry Mr. Masters we will get Phantom for you" Ron says.

Dib leads Danny, Danielle and Timmy to his house.

"You ready to see everything I went through trying while I saved the earth numerous times" Dib said.

"Whatever" Dani says not believing a word the bid headed kid said.

They take an elevator down to his lab. The door slowly opens as he takes down a hallway to a door.

 **{ Don't forget to review, also review for future villains to join Vlad's army, only from Timmy's, Danny's, or Dib's Universe}**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dib's Lab**

Dib leads the ghosts and the pink hated boy through his lab.

"This lab is pretty big" Danny says impressed. "Well most the lab is storage for the weapons and stuff I build." Dib replies. "Where is your so called weapons at" Dani asks not sure if he is lying or not.

"It's in the next room I will tell you why I built it and its main purpose" Dib says. "Let's see what you have to offer" Timmy says. "Where are Cosmo and Wanda?" Danielle asks concerned. "Cosmo and Wanda went to go see Poof and Chloe" Timmy says sad that his fairies have gone. Dani pats him on the back "They'll come back" Dani says. Timmy nods as Dib walks to a locked door.

"Behind this door are my inventions. The door after this room is the bigger stuff" Dib says. They all nod waiting to see what he is capable of. Dib unlocks the door and walks in. He walks to the first weapon where his first weapon is. Danny, Danielle and Timmy look at what seems to be an arm canon. "What is it" Timmy asks still looking at the weapon. "This is the food launcher" Dib says. "I used it one day when I started a food fight. I built this in one night and I used this to fight Zim but...I sort of accidently blew up the cafeteria" Dib says. "Is it really that powerful?" Danny asks.

"Yeah but if it gets hit too much it will break" Dib says. Dib walks to the next table as they follow. "This is the Zapper" Dib says. "Does it shoot electricity or something?" Dani asks.

"It does actually" Dib says disappointed because she seems unimpressed. If Dib was going to join their team he would have to impress Dani. Dib grabs the next weapon from under the table. "This is the Water Balloon Launcher 2.0" Dib says wearing the weapon. "This weapon shoots water balloons at enemies" Dib adds.

"Water balloons" Dani says. "Is this really the best you have" she says smiling. Danny whispers in Dib's ear 'You better have something big'. Dib walks over to his next weapon. "Here is my laser pistol and computer" Dib says. "What does your computer do" Timmy asks. "It basically allows me to hear conversations in space, find wormholes, can call people and can hack into alien technology." Dib says. "Pretty cool" Timmy says.

"Next we have some of my smaller stuff" Dib says. Dani giggles. "I thought that was your smaller stuff" Dani says. Dib opens his mouth to object but stops. He gets his equipment from a shelf. "This is the alien tac. Whatever you do don't touch it." Dib warns. "Why is that" Danny asks. "It will slowly change you into a piece of baloney" Dib says. "I knew I smelled meat" Timmy says. Danielle giggled at his comment. Dib could tell she liked Timmy, he would use that information later. "This is the x-Scope" Dib says. "What does it do" Danny asks. "At the moment it is broken but it is suppose see the organs inside of bodies" Dib says. "That's gross" Danielle says. Dib holds up a plastic bag and inside is a small submarine like figure. "Is that a toy" Timmy asks. "This is the Microscopic Nano Chip. I used it because Zim entered my body and was going make me dumb by deleting my memories" Dib says. "I have something like that" Timmy says.

Dib holds up several pieces of yellow paper. "Is that a detention slip" Timmy asks "No this is a permission slip, would you like a demonstration on how this works" Dib says. Timmy looks at him confused. "Want to see how it works "Dib says. He nods. Dib writes his name on the permission slip and tosses it in a trash bin. "Nothing happ- "Danny said before he was interrupted by the trash can exploding. "Cool" Timmy says in awe. Dib walks over to the next door. HE walks over to a mech that seems to be filled with dodgeballs.

"This mech is able to shoot multiple dodgeballs." Dib says. Dani stares at the Dodgeball Machine. Dib leads them to the next big thing. Timmy turns around and grabs Dani who is still staring at the mech. Dib walks up to the ship. "Did you build this" Dani asks. "No, actually another alien named Tak built it and I took her ship after she left. I just got it to follow my orders" Dib says proudly. Suddenly they hear a loud noise from upstairs. Danny and Danielle transforms into their ghost forms while Timmy pushes a button on his ring and he changes into Cleft.

"Can I help" Dib asks. Before Danny can answer Danielle speaks. "Sure, let's go" Dani says. 'I did I am now part of their team' Dib thinks to himself. He puts on his cloaking device and tries to turn invisible but it doesn't work.

"What is that" Danny asks.

"My cloaking device, I used it to infiltrate Zim lair once. It is supposed to let me be invisible but I have some bugs to work out" Dib says. "Doesn't matter let's go" Timmy says. Dib puts the laser pistol and permission slips in his coat and he puts on the Zapper. Danny grabs Dib while Danielle grabs Timmy and they turn intangible. They float up to the surface to see what happening. They soon spot Kim, Ron, the Red Huntress and a boy in a blue jump suit similar to the Huntress.

"You're coming with us Phantom" Red says angrily.

Danny and his tea prepare for battle...

 **End of Chapter 8.**

 **{Who is the boy in the Blue Jumpsuit? Also Chapter 10 will be mainly focused on Vlad and Crocker.}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Blue Hunter**

Danny and his team prepare to face Red and her team. Danny and Red flare at each other. Nothing new to Danny, Red still hates him for 'ruining her life'.

"Ok guys, we each get someone to fight. I got Red" Danny says. "I'll get the new guy" Danielle says. "I got the girl, and Mothman will get her partner" Timmy says. "I have an awesome team name" Dib says excited.

"Let's hear it" Dani says. "Team Phantom" Dib says.

"Alright Team Phantom, if things go bad we regroup and retreat ok" Danny says. They all nod and get into position. Red gets on her hover board and fights Danny in the air. Blue puts on his jetpack and chases Danielle away from the group. Cleft and Kim fight each in hand to hand. Dib and Ron do the same. Dib has no problem fighting Ron. He notices that Ron seems to be clumsy but knows is a decent fighter. Danny shoots ghost rays at Red but she easily dodge on her hover board. She shoots serval rays at Danny but he goes intangible. Blue aims his gun at Dani and shoots but Dani dodges them all. Danielle goes to attack Blue but he quickly tackles her sending her to the ground. Cleft and Kim attack each other but no blows seem to really be connecting. Cleft soon sees Danielle on the ground in the distance and attempts to help her. He starts to run but Kim has hit him in the back with her laser lipstick. He falls to the ground in pain. Dib shoots Ron with his laser gun sending him back. But as Dib celebrates his victory he feels something on the back of his head. He believes it is a mosquito and ignores it. But it is actually Rufus chewing at his head. Rufus quickly gnaws at Dib's ear and eventually tears it off. Dib not knowing what happens goes to find the rest of the team as Rufus goes to see Ron.

"Did you just bite off the kid's ear?" Ron asks shocked. Rufus nods. Ron gets up and goes to look for his team. Danny shoots his ghost ray at Red and hits her hover board sending her crashing to the ground. Danny turns around only to be punched in the jaw by Blue. He is soon surrounded by the girl and boy in black, Red and Blue. Dib quickly rushes to his side. Dib soon comes up with an idea.

"We surrender" Dib yells putting his hands up. "But before we turn ourselves in I must write my signature" he adds. He takes out a permission slip and slowly writes Agent Mothman.

"Hold this" he hands it to Ron. Ron snatches the paper out of his hand. They all look at it and the read the permission slip.

"Agent Mot..." was all Kim could say before it blew up in Ron's face. Danny quickly grabbed Dib and turned intangible. Red, Blue and Kim go check to see if Ron is ok. He slowly gives the team a thumbs up. The all turn around to see that Team Phantom is gone. Red sighs.

"Let's get back to Vlad…I heard he has more people to help us with Phantom" Blue says. They all go back to Vlad's Mansion. Once they arrive Vlad stands there waiting for them.

"They got away" Ron says looking down.

"That does not matter, just be ready for when I call you. I have an important meeting so Ta TA" he shoos them away. They all leave. Red wonders who Blue can be and why he is there. She quickly turns around and faces Vlad.

"Are you ever going to tell me who Blue is, and if this team will be expanding" she asks.

"Of course Valarie, in due time. Now go, I have a private meeting to attend to with an old friend. She nods and leaves. Once she leaves the building V lad opens the portal and Mr. Crocker walks out holding a wand similar to Jorgen.

 **{Don't forget to review. Next chapter is just about the villians}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Vlad and Crocker**

Crocker walks into the room and places his wand in the corner.

"Crocker, nice to see you old friend" Vlad says. "Likewise Plasmius" Crocker replies. They both take a seat. Crocker is the first to speak.

"So you brought me here because those teams spotted Turner and his FAIRIES" he says as his he has body spasms. Vlad pours the both of them some tea.

"That is correct, I believe that we gather Daniel and Turner's enemies to annihilate them both" Vlad says with an evil smile. "I have just the guys, also hear there is an ALIEN on your planet." Crocker says. Vlad raises an eyebrow. "Maybe we should recruit him" Vlad say. Crocker takes a sip of his tea.

"Here is the plan, I will send Skulker to get the alien while you get more of Turner's enemies. " Vlad says as he calls Skulker. "When the time comes you know who to call, if you need any minions I will send them to you" Crocker says as he leaves.

 _With ZIM_

Zim has been in the lab for the past few weeks. He has been very depressed lately. He has found out that his mission was fake. Gir tried his best to cheer up his master but nothing worked. Eventually he got over it and decided to take over Earth anyway. But before he does that he had to defeat the one person who defeats him. DIB. Zim leaves his house in his school boy disguise. It had been weeks since he has seen the Dib-human. As Zim walks through the park with Gir he soon sees a man in a metal suit with a green flaming goatee. He appears to be floating.

"What is this trickery, how are you flying?" Zim asks confused. Skukler stands right in front of Zim. "Are you the alien?" Skukler asks. "No, I am...I'm normal earth maggot like everyone else" Zim says nervously.

"I know you're the alien, if you want to come take over earth you will come with me" Skukler says. Zim takes a minute to think about this. He turns to Gir to ask him what he thinks but doesn't because Gir is happily eating a waffle. "Fine... I the Almighty Zim will help you take over the earth" Zim says after thinking. Skukler takes Zim and Gir to Vlad's mansion. 'Now the Dib-stink will feel my wrath' Zim thought smiling evilly. Skukler takes Zim and his Sir unit to Vlad's office.

"Welcome, my name is Vlad Masters. You must be the alien, please tell us about yourself" Vlad says.

"My name is ZIM, I am an Irken invader. This here is my Sir bot Gir." Zim says. "Hello" Gir says happily as he waves to Vlad. "I have many weapons that will help me in battle but... I just need time to rebuild it." Zim says looking down. "It doesn't matter, you will joining Red's group and fight team Phantom. Once we defeat Phantom we will get rid of Red's team" Vlad says

"Zim will not let you down" Zim says as he salutes. This was the chance Zim has been waiting for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Kim Possible**

It was another long boring week at school. For Dani and Timmy it was a week of fighting the Box ghost and Lunch Lady. Danny, Tucker, Sam, Dib, Valarie, Kim and Ron are just glad it is the end of the week. As the all get ready to leave Mr. Lancer stops them.

"Ok class, before you go you have an assignment to work on, it's nothing but simple history" he says. "But you will be working in pairs of two." Mr. Lancer adds. Danny smiles as he was going to work with Sam and Tucker was going to work with Dib. "The groups have already been selected by me" he says making some students sigh. He tells the students what group there in and he gets to our heroes.

"Sam you will be partnered with Valarie, Robert with Tucker, Dib with Kwan and Danny with...Kimberly" he says. Dib and Sam sigh as the must work with people they do not like. Ron and Tucker honestly don't care who they are working with. Danny tells Sam and Tucker to meet them by the Ghost Portal that night and he walks over to Kim.

"So Kimberly, should we work on our assignment tomorrow" Danny asks. "Sure, but where?" she asks. "I guess we could work at my place... my parents went to some Ghost hunters convention in across town" he says. "Alright, also where do you live" she asks. "You can't miss it on top of my house is an observatory and a sign that say Fenton Works" he replies. "Ok, bye Danny" she waves. Danny slowly waves back. He didn't know that he was starting to grow feelings for Kimberly He liked everything about her, her smile, her smarts...he quickly shook his head. He had no time for some silly crush. He left the school and went home. He sees Danielle, Timmy and Dib playing a board game. Dib won again for the fourth time. He simply used his smarts to beat the other to. Also the fact that Danielle was staring at Timmy most of the time. He thought it was so weird. Then again nobody loved him. His sister hated him and he doesn't even know why. He was the only one who remembered her birthday, got her a gift and took care of her when she was sick. His father just thinks he is crazy. Dib tries to forget about love.

 _Saturday_

Danny is doing some research for his project. Dib, Danielle and Timmy all go to the park. Jack and Maddie Fenton finally return home and so does Jazz. Danny honestly didn't even realize Jazz was gone. Suddenly someone knocks at the front door. Jack opens the door as Danny watches. When he opens the door the girl in black is standing there. Danny watches carefully wondering if she found out his secret.

"Hello Ms...who might you be" Jack says.

"I heard the Fenton's have a history with Phantom" Kim says. "You have come to the right place" Jack says happily. "Please come in and listen to me blabber on about ghosts" he adds.

"Jack let me deal with this please" Maddie says. Jack is about to object but she speaks again.

"There is fudge in the fridge" she adds. Once she says this Jack quickly runs to the kitchen.

"So I was wondering if I could use some of your equipment to fight Phantom" Kim asks.

"Of course you can, as long as you get Phantom to the authorities" Maddie says. She takes off her helmet.

"My name is Kim Possible" Kim says. Maddie's eyes widen. "The Kim Possible?!" Maddie asks. Kim nods smiling. "I'm undercover at Amity Park as Kimberly "Kim says.

"I see" Maddie says. "I would like it if just this family knows about my secret" Kim says. Danny looks in shock from a distance. The girl he was starting to like was on Vlad's side. But she didn't know it was Danny. Maybe he could get her to like Phantom. Danny walks downstairs as he faces his mom and Kim. Kim looks at him in shock. She had forgotten that Danny's last name was Fenton. She shyly waves knowing he heard everything.

"So...your Kim Possible and not Kimberly" Danny asks upset. "Yes, I'm sorry I lied to you but I have to keep a low profile" she says looking down.

"Mom, if you want I can help Kim with the equipment" Danny says upset.

"Sure thing Danny, I'll go check on your father" she says as she leaves. Danny and Kim just stare at each other wondering what to say.

 _With Valarie_

Valarie was at Vlad's mansion with Blue still wondering who was under the mask.

"Hey Blue" Red says. Blue looks at Red. "Who are you under the mask?" she adds. "I'll tell if you tell" Blue says. Red shrugs and takes off her mask. She looks right at Blue. "Val is that you?" Blue says. She slowly nods confused at the fact that he knows her. He takes of his mask. "It's me Dash" he says as Valarie looks at him shocked.

 _With Dib_

Dib walked into Danny's room to see Danielle. "Hey Dani" he says. She smiles and waves. "Where is Buck teeth?" he asks. "I don't know Big headed boy" Dani replies. "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG" Dib yells. "What do you need" Dani says laughing. "I know you like Timmy" he says in a serious tone. Dani stops laughing and looks at him. 'How could he know' Dani thought.

"I won't tell him, don't worry about it...just stop saying my head is big" Dib says.

"Fine" Dani says upset Dib of all people know her secret.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Youngblood**

Danny has called Danielle, Timmy, Dib, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker to his room. Danny tells the team they will split up to find any information on Vlad or Crocker. Team 1 was Timmy, Dib, and Danielle. Team 2 was Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. Team one would go back to Dimmesdale to find info on Crocker. Team 2 goes out to find a power source for the Fenton Ghost Peeler. Danny would stay with Kim so he can convince her that Phantom is a good guy. Once team 2 leaves Timmy leads his group to the ghost portal. He takes out his emergency wand.

"I wish for a portal for Dimmesdale" Timmy wishes as a pink portal opens in front of the group. He puts away his wand and walks through the portal with Dani. Dib stares at the portal a bit before he joins the two lovebirds.

"Looks like nobody is in Dimmesdale" Dani says.

"Where to Timmy" Dib asks adjusting his cloaking device. "Well I guess we can go to my house, just to see if anyone is there" Timmy replies. They nod and goes to Timmy's house. Timmy opens the door and goes to his room as Dib and Dani follow. Dani sits on Timmy's bed while Timmy looks in his closet.

"What are you looking for?" Dib asks. "Some things I used to fight Crocker" Timmy says still looking. Dib leaves the room and checks the rest of the house. He checked all of the rooms and nothing important was in them. Timmy and Dani meet up with Dib. Timmy transforms to Cleft and puts the bag he found in his chin with the rest of his stuff.

"Let's go to the tree house" Timmy says as he walks outside. Timmy and Dib climb up the ladder while Dani uses her invisibility to float through the bottom. Timmy looks down in shame seeing nobody in Dimmesdale. Dani hugs Timmy.

"Don't worry we will fix this mess" Dani says smiling. Dib looks out the window and sees a pale kid with green hair. He seems to be dressed up like a pirate. He also has a parrot. But once he looks closer the parrot seems to be a skeleton

"Uh...guys I think I see a ghost" Dib says worried. Timmy and Dani both look at the ghost.

"That's Youngblood" Dani says. "Who is Youngblood?" Timmy asks. "He is a ghost that only kids are able to see or adults with the mind of a child." Dani explains.

"Then he shouldn't be much of a problem" Dib says. "Yes and no" Timmy says as he sees somebody with Youngblood. It appears to Brass Knuckles. "It's Brass Knuckles" Timmy says in shock. "How did he get here" he adds. "Well I don't know about you to but I think we should get some answers" Dib says smiling.

"He's right, let's go Cleft" Dani says. Dib goes invisible and leaves the tree house. Dani and Timmy wait at the tree house until Dib needs help. They watch carefully unsure of where Dib is.

"So kid, why are we on patrol, Cleft and his friends aren't even here" Brass Knuckles whines. "Vlad wanted to make sure Cleft didn't get any of his stuff that could help him" Youngblood said. Dib slowly follows the three though the street as Dani and Timmy follow close behind. Brass Knuckles sighs wishing he could wail on something as he jumps in a puddle. Unfortunately the splash short circuited Dib's cloaking device making him visible to Brass and Youngblood.

"Finally, this seems to be that Dib kid the alien told us about" Brass Knuckles says cracking his knuckles. Youngblood's assistant flies away to alert Crocker. Youngblood and Brass Knuckles stare down at Dib who chuckles awkwardly.

"A little help guys" Dib yells. Dani and Cleft go to Dib's aid.

"It's the ghost girl" Youngblood says. "You handle the girl, I got the Cleft and his friend" Brass says. "Why can't you fight the ghost girl?" Youngblood asks. "I don't hit girls" Brass says shrugging his shoulders. "I don't care" Youngblood sighs and his hand changes into a canon. Cleft and Dib jump at Youngblood but he takes to the skies. He shoots lasers from his eyes but Timmy and Dib easily dodge them. Dib holds his shocker and shoots at Youngblood. Youngblood easily flies around the bolts of electricity. Timmy uses his heat vision and shoots at Youngblood hitting him in the chest. Youngblood quickly recovers and his hand changes into a slingshot. He shoots several energy balls at the two but the two easily dodges it. Brass Knuckles just stands in front of Dani.

"I don't fight girls" he says. "Well, you could just leave" Dani suggests. Brass Knuckles slowly walks away. Dani flies to her teammates and the all face Youngblood. Dani shoots an ecto blast at Youngblood. Dib shoots at him with the Zapper and Cleft uses his heat vision. Youngblood falls to the ground and sirens go off.

"Brass must have told Crocker, we have to get back to Amity" Timmy says running to his house. Dani and Dib follow. Timmy wishes for there to be a portal in his closet. Dani flies in first leaving the boys behind.

"Timmy, do you like Dani" Dib asks smiling. "Uh…erm... no why would you think that" Timmy says blushing as he gets out of costume. "I don't know you to seem like you would make a perfect couple" Dib says laughing. He pats Timmy on the back and he goes through the portal. Timmy grabs his bag and goes through the portal. Once they get to the lab they see Sam, Tucker and Jazz return.

"So I'm guessing you got the batteries" Dib says. "Of course we did, it wasn't easy though. We had to fight Technus" Tucker says. Danny walks down to the lab and sees everyone there. "I'm afraid I have some bad news "Danny says looking down. They all look at him with concerned faces.

"What is it" Jazz asks. "I couldn't get Kim to like Phantom, but she said she is working with Vlad" Danny says. "Tucker and I have to go Danny, were going on a trip for spring break" Sam says. Danny and Dib has totally forgotten it was spring break. They both sigh.

"Anyway, here is the plan. Tomorrow we must fight Kim and her team" Danny says. "Won't Vlad have more people to help them?"Dib asks. Danny nods.

"Jazz, if you can we are going to need your help" Danny says. "Of course litter brother" Jazz says smiling. The team get ready for the battle. Timmy and Dani go to Danny's room to talk. Jazz works on the suit and Dib talks to Danny.

"Danny, if you want Kim to stop….you're going to have to tell her you're secret" Dib says. Danny sighs knowing he's right. After the fight he would tell her. Dib takes out his phone and sees he has a text. He is surprised to see who it is from. 'Listen...Dib we have to talk soon. I'm sorry or whatever' the text is from non-other than his younger sister Gaz.

 **(Don't forget to review. Next chapter will have Gaz)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: **Team Phantom**

 _With Red and her team_

Valarie was getting ready to fight team Phantom. She decided to start off with her old suit. Then if she needed to she could summon her new suit. She puts on her old suit and gets on her flying board. She flies over to Vlad and her teammates. She sees Kim, Ron, Dash and Vlad waiting for her.

"Today you guys will fight against Phantom and his team" Vlad says. "But I will be giving you guys some help" he adds smiling. The team looks at Vlad confused. A small green child walks from behind Vlad.

"Meet Zim, he is an alien who has agreed to help us get rid of Phantom and his team" Vlad explains. "Good luck team" Vlad says walking off.

"Alien?!" Ron asks confused. Ron and Dash both stare at Zim. Zim sighs and steps back.

"I am Zim, I joined you because I heard an old 'friend' of mine is with this Phantom" Zim says. "We should get ready to go" Valarie suggest. Kim, Ron, and Dash leave to get there equipment. Valarie waits with Zim for the others.

"So, your and alien? You're pretty short" Valarie says. "Zim is irken invader, and Zim is not short." Zim says angrily. When the others arrive Valarie decides the tea, should split up. Kim and Ron would go by the school. Zim and Dash would go by the mall, while she flew around rooftops.

 _With Team Phantom_

Danny was sitting in the lab waiting for his team. Dani and Timmy walk downstairs and meet him there. Timmy decides to fight as Cleft. He adjusts his mask and walks over to Danny. Jazz walks down wearing the Ghost Peeler suit. Dib was taking a long time getting ready.

"Can somebody tell Dib to hurry up" Danny asks. "I'll go" Dani says happily and heads upstairs. When Dani reaches upstairs she notices Dib is nowhere to be seen. But she sees a note on Danny's bed. She reads the note. 'Hello either Timmy or Dani. I assume one of you are reading this. Anyway I'll be back in about ten minutes I needed to meet someone. –Dib'. Dani goes downstairs and shows the note to the others. Danny and Danielle ghost sense go off. "Come on guys we have to go" Danny says. The team leaves the lab but Danny leaves a note for Dib when he comes back.

 _With Dib_

Dib is waiting in an alleyway for his sister. He wants to get this over with so he can help his team. A figure soon comes out of the shadows.  
"Hello Dib" Gaz says in a monotone voice. "What do you need Gaz" Dib asks looking down. "I...I need to tell you some things." She says. "I'm listening Dib says. He leans against a wall with his arms folded.

"I'm dating Zim" Gaz says. Dib looks up at Gaz shocked. "You can't date ZIM he is my worst enemy, he is trying to take over the earth..." he says but Gaz interrupts him. "Can't you just be happy I found someone, it was your idea to start dating." Gaz yells.

"But he almost killed me several times, and di on one occasion. I don't believe you. I'm sick of the way you act Gaz, I'm the only one that cares for you." Dib yells. "If anything you're just annoying and addicted to 'stopping' Zim." She says.

"I take care of you when you're sick, I help you when you're hurt, and I'm the only one who even knows when your birthday is. The reason I left is because of Dad, he doesn't care about me, and barely talks to you. Gaz, just leave me alone "he says. Gaz looks down. As always Dib was right. But she wouldn't admit that. "Zim has joined some dude named Vlad and they are fighting Phantom" she says quietly. Dib looks up. "ZIM...I know your birthday was yesterday but here's a gift" Dib says as he tosses her a black box with a purple ribbon. He leaves and goes back to Fenton Works. Gaz opens the box and is surprised to see what's inside. It is the Game Slave 3. The GS3 doesn't even come out for another 4 months. Also a game and note attached to it. The game is a squeal to Vampire Piggy Hunter. Vampire Piggy Hunter 2. The game was supposed to be released a month after the GS3. She reads the note. 'Though you may think I'm annoying, you have to know I don't do it on purpose. I know you don't like me, you probably hate me. But your my sister and love you. –Your big headed brother Dib.

Dib reaches Danny's house and sees the note. Since he knows Zim will be there he decides to carry a lot. Once he's done he runs to find his team. He wanders around town in his cloaking device. Once he saw Zim he was going to beat him half to death for dating his sister. He gagged thinking if they kissed already. He decided to take his Food launcher, permission slips, grappling hook, zapper and laser pistol. He soon sees his team laying on the ground. Dani, Jazz, and Timmy look tired and Danny seems pretty hurt. He sees Kim, Ron, Blue, Red and Zim walk closer to his team. Red was pointing her Ecto Grenade Launcher at the team. Blue was pointing a Ecto gun at the team. Kim and Ron were pointing wrist lasers at the team as Zim approached on his spider legs. Dib growled. 'No time to be upset now... my friends need help' he thought. He puts on his arm canon and shoots a meatball the size of his head at Ron. Ron falls back as the team see Dib behind them.

"We meet again Dib-stink" Zim says. "It seems we do space boy" Dib replies reading his launcher. Red and Blue shoot at Dib as Kim goes to check on Ron. Dib easily dodges there shots and shoots Zim right in the head causing him to scream in pain. Zim runs into an alley. "GIR!" he yells. Gir flies over to Zim. "Hiya" Gir says happily. "Gir bring me the Zim suit" Zim says rubbing his burn. "Yes sir" Gir salutes as he quickly changes to Duty mode. He flies off. Dib has stuck Blue and Ron on a wall covered in meatballs as he fights Red. Danny gets up and fights Kim. Zim watches Dib. Gir comes back with a robot that looks just like zim but taller. Zim pets Gir and gets in the robot. Dani gets up and fights Red as Dib spots Zim. Dib shoots meatballs at Zim but Zim grabs one of the and shoots them back. Dib dodges but the blast seems to have busted his food launcher. He quickly throws it into an alley before it explodes. Dib shoots at Zim with the Zapper as Zim blocks it. Zim then notices he is taking to much damage. Before Zim could exit the suit he is blasted from behind. Zim gets out and sees he is surrounded by Dib, Jazz and Timmy. Zim sees that his team is defeated and gives the signal.

"Gir, get me out of here immediately" Zim yells into his communicator. Gir quickly arrives and puts Zim on his back as they fly away leaving a smoke trail. Danielle and Danny join the group. They all celebrate but realizes that Dib isn't there.

Gir stops once they reach the house. Zim has chosen the same design as his old house. Zim opens the door but hears someone behind him breathing heavily. He sees Dib aiming the Zapper at him.

"Close the door Zim" Dib says between breaths. Zim then slowly closes the door. "You have some nerve dating my sister, I should have you on a dissection table" Dib says angrily. Zim smirks.

"Does it matter, it's not like she likes you anyway. Face it Dib, you're all alone. No family, no friends, nobody likes you" Zim says smiling. Dib looks down knowing Zim's right. Zim laughs and goes inside. When he turns around he feels something hug his leg. It seems to be Zim's idiot robot. Gir smiles at Dib.

"Hello" Gir says hugging his leg. Dib waves and picks Gir up. He places Gir in front of him.

"What do you want" Dib asks. "I don't remember" Gir says. Dib sighs as Gir giggles while punching his own head. Dib walks away but hear Gir call him.

"Gir has message for Big headed boy" Gir says in Duty mode. "MY HEADS NOT THAT BIG" Dib yells. "So the message isn't yours" Gir says confused. "Just give me the message" Dib says calming down. Gir hands him a note and he reads it. 'Dear Dib, I believe you have something that belongs to me. I can't say who I am but you will know soon enough. Just know I'm not bad anymore and I will meet you again. See you soon Big Headed Boy. –Signed an old friend. Dib strokes his chin as he walks to Danny's house. Who could that have been? He had no friends. He started to list people from school. Zita...no, Gretchen...nope, Keef maybe...Nah. He gets inside and sees the team in the basement.

"Where were you Dib" Danny asks. "I chased Zim home...he told me some stuff, then his robot gave me a message" Dib says. "What kind of message?" Jazz asks. "That an old friend would be coming to see me" Dib says. "An old friend, any idea who it could be" Timmy asked.

"Well no, I have no friends. Heck, the only person I ever talked to that listened was Zim" he admits looking pats his back. "Bu were your friends" Dani says. "But seriously, I don't know who could possibly want to see me." Dib says.

"We'll find out eventually" Danny says. "So are we really going to reveal ourselves?" Dib asks. Danny nods. "But what about her friend" Timmy asks. "Probably Ron stoppable, Kim's partner" Jaz says.

"Which means that new kid is Ron" Dib says. "So tomorrow when she comes over we will tell her" Danny says. "But what to say if she asks about Timmy, Danielle and I" Dib asks.

"We tell her, we can trust her. I can tell" Danny says. "You're only telling because you like her" Dib says smiling. Danny blushes.

"No I don't, I just think we shouldn't attack her. Vlad probably told her lies about me" Danny says. "Sure...I'll be working on some stuff" Dib says as he leaves wondering who is coming.

 **{Can you tell who is coming to Dib? One hint is the person is a female. Don't forgot to review. }**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: An old Friend**

Danny, Danielle, and Timmy celebrate their victory as Dib sits in the corner thinking about Zim. Danny walks up to Dib. "You ok" Danny asks. Dib quickly looks up and nods. "You sure?" Danny asks concerned. "I'm fine" Dib says quietly. Dib walks toward the door. "I'm going go home and get my cloaking device so I can go on patrol" Dib says before leaving. Dib goes to his house and heads to his lab. He puts on his cloaking device as he looks for what equipment to bring. Dib grabs his backpack and looks around. He puts his computer, grappling hook and his new gauntlets I his bag. He puts a laser pistol in his pocket and goes to the Dibmobile. Which is just a Segway which is much faster than normal ones. He gets on and drives out of Amity.

"Where did Dib go?" Dani asks. "I think...he left" Danny says. Timmy looks out the window and spot a shadowy figure sneaking into an alley.

"Guys...something went in that alley, we should investigate" Timmy says still looking at the alley. Danny and Danielle nod and they both transform as Timmy changes into cleft. They quickly go to the alley but nobody is there.

"Are you sure you saw something?" Danielle asks. Timmy nods. Someone laughs evilly in the shadows. The group tries to make out who it is. Timmy takes a closer look and sees it is on other than Crocker.

"Turner, Phantom, ghost girl...it's time to end you" Crocker says. Timmy and Dani laugh. "Real funny Crocker" Timmy says laughing. "Yeah, you're all alone" Dani adds. As she says this Dark Laser, Francis, and Vicky appear from the shadows.

"So you brought Dark laser so what, Francis and Vicky are powerless" Timmy says. Crocker grins.

"Not for long twerp" Vicky says. "What do you mean by that" Danny asks. Crocker than reveals a wand similar to Jorgen's. Crocker wishes for Francis to become the Bull-E. For Vicky to become the Baby Shredder. And for himself his fairy armor. Danny, Danielle and Timmy step back and gets ready for battle.

Dark laser summons his Dark troopers. The Dark troopers fire there blasters at Team Phantom. Danny goes intangible as Dani does the same holding Timmy's hand. "We have to go, we need help" Timmy says. "Here is the plan, we will split up. I will go to Kim's place and convince her to help us as you guys look for Dib" Danny say. The children nod as Danny flies away. Dani flies as helicopter blades come from Timmy's chin allowing him to follow.

"All according to plan, Bull-E, Vicky you will go back to Vlad and tell him the goodies are on the run. Clark will go back to Dimmesdale to get anybody you can find to catch them." Crocker explains. The group nods and leaves.

Dani and Timmy fly around looking for any sign of Dib. They knew Dib left but not why he left.

"What if he went to Vlad?" Dani asks. "Why would he do that?" Timmy says. "He probably thinks he can take Vlad" Dani says. Timmy nods and they fly to Vlad's mansion. As they fly to Vlad's mansion they spot Dib leaning up against a tree. The fly down to him.

"Where were you?" Dani yells. "I was waiting for a 'friend" he says.

"Did they come?" Timmy asks. "Long time no see" a mysterious voice says from the bushes. Three figures step out of the bush and stand in the shadows not showing their faces.

"Who are you" Dib asks reading his Zapper. One of the strangers step out of the bushes. She has short dark blue hair in a bob cut, very pale skin, black eyeliner, dark purple eye shadow, black pants, and a pair of silver stud earrings. Dib quickly realizes who the girl is.

"Tak" Dib says growling. She smiles and signals for one of the figures to reveal themselves. The next figure was Tak's SIR unit MiMi. They three heroes look at the third figure.

"Who is the other person?" Timmy asks adjusting his mask. "I'm not sure, Tak was only with MiMi last time" Dib says.

"I think you know who I am Cleft...or should I say Timmy" the stranger says. He steps out and Timmy is surprised to see who it is. It was his best friend Chester.

"Nice to see you Tim" Chester says as the two share a quick hug. "How did you get here?" Timmy asks. "The Chin sent me here to help you. As the Matter Muncher lad" he says as he gets into costume.

"What are you doing back on earth Tak" Dib says angrily while gritting his teeth. She sighs and walks to him.

"I'm here to help you" Tak says. Dib looks at her and turns away. "Sure you are." Dib says sarcastically. She takes Dib behind the bushes for a 'private talk' as Chester and Timmy talk about what has happened.

"So Timmy...I see you forgot about Trixie and got yourself a girlfriend" Chester says laughing. Timmy and Dani both blush but says nothing. Dib comes back with Tak. He rubs his cheek.

"We have to go to my house and then to Danny. Are you guys ready?" Dib asks. They all nod and heads to Dib's house.

 _With Danny_

Danny lands in front on Kim's apartment and transforms back into Fenton. He slows knocks on the door and waits for her to answer.

 **{I started a new fanfic called Super School. It is an Au of The Big Super Hero Wish. If you like this story check out my other one and please review}**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Secret Revealed**

Danny waits for Kim to answer the door. Eventually Kim opens the door and smiles.

"Hi Danny, what brings you hear?" Kim asks signaling for him to come in. He steps in and turns to her.

"I need to tell you something. Not before I do I have a question" Danny says in serious tone. She takes a seat on the couch and Danny sits next to her.

"Who exactly told you to capture Phantom" Danny asks.

"Mr. Masters" Kim says as Ron walks in. "KP, why is he here. We are undercover." Ron says.

"Don't worry, we can trust Danny. And why do you ask?" Kim asks. "You can't trust that crazy frootloop" Danny yells.

"Why not. He told us to get a dangerous criminal" Ron says. Danny sighs and thinks what he should say. He knows he has to be quick.

"Because Vlad is nothing but a liar. Phantom is not a villain" Danny says. Ron laughs.

"What do you mean? Mr. Masters never lied to us" Kim says. Danny sighs and transforms into Phantom in front of the two.

"I'm Phantom, and I need your help" Danny says. Kim looks at him shocked as Ron backs away.

"You're Phantom? I want answers. Are you dead?" Kim asks. Danny tells Kim and Ron the whole story. From when he first got his powers until now.

"So Vlad is Plasmius?" Ron says. Danny nods.

"I need your help. My team has to stop Vlad and Crocker from whatever it is their doing." Danny says.

"Uh…who is Crocker?" Ron asks. "Long story. Just know he is evil" Danny says. Kim stands up. "Alright. I trust you Danny, I'll help you." Kim says getting her stuff on. Ron nods and puts his stuff on as well.

"Take my hands" Danny says. They take his hands and Danny flies around town looking for his team. Danny eventually finds Dib outside his house with Timmy, Danielle and three others. Danny lands behind the group. The group is also not in costume.

"I see you found him" Danny says letting go of Kim and Ron. "I see you convinced them to help us." Dib says as he steps inside. The rest follow.

"So they are on our side now" Dani asks. Danny nods.

"Danny this is Chester, my best friend. He will help us as the Matter Muncher Lad." Timmy says.

"This is Tak and her Sir unit Mimi" Dib says. Tak and Mimi get out of their disguises.

"We can go stop Crocker, Vlad and Zim once I get some stuff from downstairs. Tak, you should come with me. Mimi can stay." Dib says as he heads downstairs. Tak follows Dib downstairs and the rest wait upstairs.

 _Downstairs_

Dib walks through his lab and gets his weapons. "Is that my ship?" Tak asks. Dib nods.

"I finally got it to obey me. But you can have it back I guess." Dib says as he looks for more stuff.

"So...I see you still fight Zim. How is that working for you" Tak asks. "Well...I always stop space boy. But I always leave empty handed and he gets away." Dib says as he puts on his cloaking device.

"I see, I take it you know about Zim and your sister" Tak adds. He nods slowly. "Let's go upstairs. I'm ready." Dib says as he heads back. Tak follows him.

"Alright so the plan is we go straight to Vlad's mansion. He is probably expecting us. Timmy and Dib will come with me to fight Crocker and Vlad. The rest of you will have to fight their army." Danny explains.  
"Just the six of us? Against their whole army? Are you nuts" Ron panics. Kim slaps him.

"I have others to help us. Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Wulf will help you guys." Danny says.

"Who is Wulf" Kim asks. "You'll see. They should be here any minute now. "Danny says as someone knocks at the door. Danny opens it and Sam and Jazz walk in wearing the Fenton Ghost Peeler. Tucker wearing a specter deflector and holding an ecto pistol. Lastly a large, muscular anthropomorphic wolf. Wulf wears a worn green sweatshirt, with a hood that he usually keeps down, and worn green pants.

"Alright team lets go." Danny says. They all head to Vlad's mansion.

 _With Vlad, Crocker and Zim_

"Daniel and Timothy should be here soon with their team." Vlad says. "I'll send Walker and his police ghosts, Box Ghost, Skulker, Johnny 13, Shadow, Youngblood, Lunch Lady, and Undergrowth after them first." Crocker says. Crocker leaves and leaves Vlad with Zim.

"Zim you will ready Turner's enemies. They will be the second line of defense. Call Vicky, Francis, Princess Mandie, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Laser, Dark Troopers, H2Olga, Iron Lung, The Titanium Toenail, and Brass Knuckles." Vlad says. Zim statues and he leaves. Vlad then goes to his lab.  
"Everything is ready." Vlad says to the two strangers.

"Good. Those two will pay for what they did" One says.

 _Outside of Vlad's Mansion_

Danny readies a ghost ray but stops once his enemies appear.

"BEWARE." Box Ghost yells. "Shu up you idiot. Today is the day you die ghost boy" Skulker says. The ghost get ready. Danny's team gets ready.

"Here is the plan. We split up into teams of two. Danielle and Timmy get Lunch Lady and Box Ghost, Kim and Ron get Skulker, Sam and Jazz will get Walker, Tucker and Mimi will handle his ghost police, and Wulf and Dib will get undergrowth. Chester and I will handle Youngblood, Johnny and Shadow" Danny says. The team nods and goes. Danielle fights Lunch Lady as Timmy fights Box Ghost. They easily defeat the two. Dani takes out her thermos and sucks the two into it. Kim fights Skulker with Ron as Rufus slowly crawls out of his pocket. Rufus climbs on Skulker and goes inside his suit. Rufus bites and destroys the wires in his suit and causes him to malfunction. Skulker than falls out of his suit and reveals his true form. Ron then sucks him into the thermos. Walker fires his ghost rays at Sam and Jazz but the two easily dodge his attempts Sam charges at Walker but he easily punches her away. Jazz then shoots him in the back with her wrist ray. Walker goes to shoot Jazz but Sam sucks him into the thermos. Tucker shoots at the ghost police with his ecto pistol. He then captures some in the thermos. Mimi uses her claw to grab the rest of the police ghost and Tucker sucks them in. Wulf slashes at Undergrowth and Dib shoots him with the Zapper. Timmy then comes from behind and uses his heat vision on Undergrowth. Dani shoots at him with an ecto ray and Jazz, Kim, and Sam help. Ron then sucks him into the thermos. Chester dodges the ecto beams being shot at him from Youngblood. Chester quickly burrows underground. Youngblood waits for him to appear but Sam sucks him in the thermos. Chester resurfaces and the group looks for Danny. Danny shoots an ice beam out of his hand and he freezes Shadow.

"Shadow!" Johnny yells. Johnny looks around him and sees he is surrounded. Danny then sucks him and shadow into the thermos.

"Alright guys inside are most likely Timmy's enemies." Danny says. Timmy presses a button on his chin and a battering ram comes out. He breaks down the door and sees his enemies there. Baby Shredder (Vicky), Bull-E (Francis), Princess Mandie, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Laser, Dark Troopers, H2Olga, Iron Lung, The Titanium Toenail, and Brass Knuckles.

"We don't have time for this. Danny, Timmy and Tak will come with me so we can get to Vlad, Crocker and Zim." Dib says. Danny nods and the group heads to the lab.

"This is the end for you twerps" Vicky says laughing. Zim then drops in front of the group. Spider legs emerge from the PAK and he stands high.

"Filthy earthlings. You think you can defeat ZIM. Think again." Zim yells as an army of lawn gnomes comes. Zim then leaves and goes to the two mysterious strangers.

"Nice work Zim. Keep them busy when Vlad and Croker fail" the second one says. Zim salutes and he leaves. Gir follows him.

 **End of chapter 15...Who are the 2 mysterious strangers? Find out in the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Vlad and Crocker 2**

Danny leads his group to Vlad's lab. Once they arrive they find Zim and Gir. Zim is on his Pak legs and Gir is surprisingly staying quirt.

"You and Timmy should find Crocker and Vlad. Tak and I can handle these two." Dib says glaring at Zim. Danny nods and grabs Timmy (Still in his cleft suit) and flies away. Dib fires his Zapper at Zim but Zim easily evades his attack. Zim then knocks Dib to a wall with one of the legs. Tak begins to fight Gir. Gir shoots his lasers at Tak but she dodges them and kicks him away.

"I'll end you Dib" Zim yelled. "In your dreams Zim" Dib says glaring.

 _Meanwhile in Vlad's Lab_

Vlad and Crocker get ready to fight their foes. Vlad transforms into Plasmius and Crocker puts on his fairy armor. He loads his Wandzoooka. The two look at each other.

"Timothy is in his Cleft suit" Vlad says. "Then I'll change if he starts to get an upper hand." Crocker says. "When things go bad..." Crocker says but Vlad cuts him off "Plan B".

Timmy and Danny both face the two. They both smile evilly and Vlad fires a pink ecto blast at Danny which he easily dodges. Crocker shoots his gun but Timmy easily jumps away. Vlad then tackles Danny and pins him to the ground. Danny kicks him off and the two continue two fire ecto rays at each other. Vlad then creates three clones of himself and they surround Danny. Vlad then throws an explosive ghost ray disk at Danny and it sends Danny into a wall.

Meanwhile Crocker fires his gun at Timmy but Timmy dodges all of his shots. Timmy then punches Croker in the face and he gets sent back. He then throws his star grenades at Timmy but he knocks them back and they blow up in his face. Crocker growls and transforms into Doctor Crocktopus. He then slaps Timmy back with one of his mechanical arms. He then grabs Timmy and throws him into Danny. The two stand up slowly while Crocker and Vlad grin evilly. They both power up an attack into someone walks in.

"The bosses want you two to go to plan B" the boy says. The boy is non other than Gary. He resembles Timmy, but with black greaser-style hair, sunglasses, a red coat with a white shirt underneath, and blue pants. Vlad then injects himself with a needle and he feels himself grow stronger. Crocker then summons his big wand and wishes for his fairy battle suit. Timmy then waves his emergency wand and wishes for Danny's ecto skeleton and for his own gear which includes a jetpack, floss, glasses that changes faces, arrow and bow, a mirror, grenade-like Easter eggs and Santa's magic bag, the fire wand, ice wand, and the wind wand.

"How are we going to beat them Vlad is too tough for me and Crocker is too strong for you" Danny says. Timmy thinks then he smiles.

"We switch. I'll get Vlad and you get Crock-pot" Timmy says. The two nod and Danny goes after Crocker. Crocker shoots his homing stars at Danny but he dodges them easily. Danny then grabs Crocker and throws him into a wall and pins him there. He makes the suit pin him as he gets out the suit. Danny then uses his ghostly wail on Crocker which was strong enough for his suit to break and the ceiling drop on Crocker knocking him out.

Timmy was dodging Vlad's pink ecto blasts. He then makes 3 clones and the all fly towards Timmy. Timmy throws his easter eggs at them and they blow up. He then uses his floss like a lasso and ties Vlad up. Timmy then walks to Vlad with a smirk on his face but is sent but due to Vlad shooting an ecto beam from his eyes. Vlad then frees himself and powers up an ecto blast. Danny then uses his ghostly wail combined with his ice powers. Timmy then shoots all three elemental wands in the wail. Vlad lies on the floor and reverts to his human self. Timmy then wishes then in a magic and ghost proof cell and wishes then to prison. The two high five but then hears a voice behind them.

"Great work Daniel and Timothy" the ghost says. He is a violet-cloaked ghost with a pale blue face and a scar across his left eye. A clock-like mechanism is embedded in his chest. He also carries a time staff.

"Clockwork" Danny says. "You two won this battle but a bigger threat approaches." Clockwork says calmly.

"What threat" Timmy asks.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. You will find out in time. But I will tell you that both of you will have something." Clockwork says.

"What is it' Danny asks. "Both of you will have a harem. I know about you and Kim and Timothy and Danielle. I cannot say who but Kim will have to come with me before you are able to gain a new member." Clockwork says.

"What's a harem?" Timmy asks. "When you have 3 or more love interests" Danny says.

"Are you serious?" Timmy says surprised. Clockwork nods.

"Bring me Danielle and Kim tomorrow. Take them to the ghost portal. I already know you're dating Kim." Clockwork says. "How" Timmy asks.

"Master of time...he asked he before you began your fight. Now go...they are waiting for you" Clockwork says. "What about Dib" Danny asks.

"I can't tell you his future...it's not written yet" Clockwork says before he teleports away.

 _The next day_

Kim, Danny, Dani, Timmy, and Dib wait in the lab. "Clockwork said he would take you guys until we find the rest of our harems. But we will miss you" Danny says. The portal opens and Clockwork signals for the two girls to follow him in.

"No time for goodbye...let's go ladies." Clockwork says. Dani and Kim nod and they go in the portal and it disappears.

"Now what?" Timmy asks.

"I guess we stop Anti Cosmo in Fairy World." Danny answers. Timmy nods and Dib stretches.

"Tak and Mimi will stay with Ron to protect Amity when we leave. I'm ready whenever you guys are" Dib says. They nod and Timmy holds his wand. He opens a portal to Dimmesdale the three appear in Timmy's treehouse. They look outside and see crooks and anti-fairies everywhere.

 **The End...For now.**


End file.
